Naruto And Nagato Road To Destruction
by She UpAllNight Lovin The Crew
Summary: Not Any Good @ Summerys


~Seven Years After The Kyuubi Sealing~

Blue eyes glared out across the Village Hidden In The Leaves. The owner of the eyes, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, released a snort of disdain as he stared out from his resting place on top of the Hokage Monument. His eyes scanned across the prosperous village, taking in each Main Clan Compound, before coming to his subject of utter hate: The Namikaze Clan Compound. At first glance, anyone could mistake the Namikaze for the Poster Family of Happiness And Love. But that was without adding Naruto himself.

He had been born to Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, and Kushina Uzumaki on October Tenth, alongside a younger Twin Sister named Nami. After their birth, a man had attacked his mother, releasing the Kyuubi from her and forever removing her as the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. His father had battled the man, eventually defeating him. Afterward he had rushed back to his family, in need of a new Container. Keeping the tradition of Female Uzumakis, he had picked the younger sibling, though the Sandaime Hokage had stopped him before he used the Death Reaper Seal, opting to offer himself in his place.

With the Kyuubi sealed, Minato had turned everyone's attention to Kushina, every Medical Ninja within the Village rushing to save her life. As such, Naruto was left alone under a single set of watchful Anbu eyes the next day as Minato and Kushina announced Nami as the Village's Jinchuriki. And as expected, the village dropped to her knees, worshiping her. And through her life, the village acknowledged her, and carried her throughout her life, everything she wanted being handed to her. But that was not what had sparked the hatred of the Blond headed boy towards his red headed sister. No, that wasn't it at all.

The truth of his disdain was the fact that his _Mother_ and _Father_ pushed him aside like an unwanted nuisance for his sister. They treated them as though he was a dog that had been pushed off on them without their consent, while they readily jumped for whatever his sister wanted. They had even opted to begin her training two years prior to the present time, telling Naruto that she needed special attention for her Tenant's Chakra. When Naruto had persisted in asking them to train, they had punished him as though he had done something wrong.

Afterward, he and his family had become estranged. At times he would try to be a part of the Happy family image, suggesting places to go and things to do as a whole. Yet he continued to be brushed off as an annoyance for his sister. And as such, he had completely severed himself from his family. Aside from the fact he lived with the family, and the resemblance, people would consider him to be a complete stranger to the royal family of Konohagakure No Sato. With good reasons as Naruto avoided contact with them whenever he could. Trailing multiple feet behind his family when they all went out, avoiding conversation with them, and only spending a prolonged amount of time with them during Dinner. Even then he remained with his eyes on his plates, and keeping his voice completely silent as he ignored their idle talks of their day.

The blond boy sighed as his eyes swept away from his clan compound. He knew it was wrong to hate his Sister, and his parents. He knew it was wrong to hate in general as a Seven year old shouldn't even be able to understand the emotion completely. Yet, every single time he saw his family, walking through the streets, training, or playing with each other, happy with not a single thought of him running through their minds, rage boiled in his chest. His head would begin to pound with migraines as his brow furrowed, his eyes narrowing to slits.

The blond haired, blue eyed child allowed himself a low growl as his chest began tightening, just at the thought of the Royal Family Of Konoha. "What's the matter, Child? You seem upset. Angered." A voice spoke out from behind him. Naruto's body tensed as he tilted his head to the right, looking from the corners of his eyes towards the man that had spoken out to him. The man had spiked Orange Hair, which resembled his own blond to perfection. Upon his head, he held an Amegakure Hiatate, though it marked him as a missing nin. His face was devoid of baby fat, and held multiple piercings throughout his face and ears. The man wore a black cloak that concealed his entire body, complete with inner red linings. Yet, it wasn't any of these things that had caught his attention. No, it was his eyes.

His eyes held unmatched beauty, far surpassing that of the Uchiha's Sharingan. The eyes were a greyish purple color, a color that could take one's breath away, with rings starting around the pupils and extending outwards in a ripple like pattern. The man's eyes held in them a calmness, the calmness one would think to feel before a storm ravaged through their homeland. In all honesty, the man's eyes were and amazing site to behold. Naruto stared at the man's captivating eyes for a long time before he shook his head, his glare once more returning to his clan compound. "Maybe I am angry. What does it matter to you? You're a missing ninja of Ame, going by your headband... If you're here to kill me, then by all means, do it. My father and Mother will not care."

"I know this." The man responded, almost immediately, before he walked forwards and sat down beside the blond haired child upon the Yondaime Hokage's giant head. "And I am not here to kill you. Far be it from my goals, actually. You see, I am here to represent another. A man who wields the same eyes as me. His name is Nagato... Nagato Uzumaki." At these words, Naruto's head was quickly drawn to the man sitting beside him.

"Does that mean that you're-" The blond haired child's question was cut off as the man shook his head, his own rippling eyes coming to center themselves upon the Namikaze Clan Compound, as Naruto's own had.

"No. I, myself, am Not an Uzumaki. I am, in fact, but a literal shell of who I once was. Do not be confused, child. I can not fully explain this to you at the current time, however if you accept the offer I am to give to you, It will be explained upon our arrival to Amegakure." The orange haired man answered the unfinished question. Naruto glanced over at the man from the corners of his eyes as they narrowed in suspicion.

"You have not even told me what your so called offer is. And even if you had, I have questions before I can even begin to truly trust you. What's your name? Go _to_ Ame? Aren't you a missing ninja? Why does this, _Nagato_, want me instead of my _darling_ sister? And onto another matter, How do I even know how much of this you have told me is _truthful_?" The Orange Haired man blinked slowly as, for a single second, a smile tried to break his emotionless face.

"You remind me of myself once upon a time. Before I had these eyes. I was just like you. So full of potential, yet so questioning of the opportunities given to me... Nevertheless, I have full authority to answer these questions. So, in order, My name... Is Pein. Yes, to Ame. I wear the symbol of a missing ninja of Ame because this is the symbol I wore when myself and an... Organization overthrew the village's former leader. Nagato wants _you_ because he relates to you. He is your mother's brother, and, much like you, was shirked aside the moment Kushina had the Kyuubi sealed into her. Aside from that, inducting your sister, Nami, into our organization would completely destroy our goals.

You do not know if I am telling the truth, and you can not. I am sorry I have no further proof for you, however, if you wish to accept our offer, which is the offer to leave this village and grow under your Uncle instead of your neglectful parents, and eventually join our organization to help us complete our plans, then I will remain here, waiting. You have until tonight to answer. If you do not accept by the time I leave, your Uncle and Myself will never pursue you, nor this matter, again." The man spoke in his cool voice, his eyes sweeping across the village cautiously.

Naruto turned his head away from the man, his eyebrows knitted closely together as he thought over the man's words. He didn't know how much truth the they held, if any at all. Yet, at the same time, his instincts, the one that had gotten him as far as he had in life, told him to listen to the man's words. To listen to the temptation to finally have someone acknowledge him as something more than an unwanted annoyance. To finally have a chance to be trained before entering the academy, where most would have already gained the knowledge of their clan Jutsu. Naruto glanced over to the orange haired man's face once more.

Naruto felt as though the man's eyes held a sense of... Peace and Serenity in them. Even through the emotionless facade, the blond haired boy could see it. It was a look that showed that he had been acknowledged, that he had found his place and role in the world, something Naruto, even at his tender age, longed for. And it was based off of that emotion, that look in the man's eyes that he based his decision off of. The blond haired seven year old stood to his, short, full height, bringing the man's attention back to him. "You are leaving?" Pein questioned as he motioned towards Naruto's Clan Compound a look of... Defeat upon his face.

"Yes." Naruto replied as he glanced towards the indicated compound, his chest tightening as a familiar since of anger boiled inside of him. "I'm leaving. With you to Amegakure, to meet my 'Uncle'." Naruto spoke putting parentheses around the word Uncle. Pein's rippled eyes widened slightly at the response before they resumed to their original size, his lips turning up in just the smallest of smiles. The man picked himself up off of the Yondaime's head, dusting his cloak off slightly before he turned to stare down at the small form of the Hokage's son.

"Is there anything that you need to go get from the Yondaime's Compound?" Pein questioned the small blond boy, deliberately calling the Compound the Hokage's instead of Naruto's own. "After all, our deadline to return back to Ame is not for two days. We have plenty of time left today that we will make that deadline easily." He offered, though Naruto shook his head in a negative fashion. Raising his hand, Naruto pointed out across the Village to the compound that had been the focus of both of their attention throughout their conversation.

"No. I do not want anything to be brought along with me that will remind me of this village. More specifically, I don't ant anything that will remind me of _those_ people." Naruto replied quickly to the man's question. Pein seemed to contemplate this answer for a moment before nodding his head in acceptance, holding his right hand outwards towards Naruto.

"So be it. We will obtain new clothing for you on our track back to Amegakure. Take my hand, Naruto, so that I can sunshin us out of this village." The orange haired man spoke. Naruto's blue eyes eyed the hand wearily before he slowly reached forwards, grabbing the extended appendage. The two remained on the Hokage Monument for a few second before a cloud of smoke surrounded them, hiding them from view. And when it cleared, the two were gone, both lost to the village of Konohagakure No Sato.

~Naruto & Pein~

Another cloud of smoke appeared throughout a clearing in the forest of Konoha, just outside of the village's massive walls. The clearing held a few logs sat upright, more than likely used for make shift stools. The logs surrounded a small round fire pit that, even though burned out, still released a small, steady stream of smoke. Naruto glanced around, his eyebrows once again knitting together as he noticed their close proximity to the walls of Konoha. "Why are we still so close, Pein?" Naruto questioned as pain glanced down at him momentarily.

"Because we are waiting on more people that we have left inside of the village." the black cloak wearer responded as he sat down upon one of the logs, motioning for Naruto to do the same on the log next to him. The blond haired blue eyed child moved forwards, doing as indicated as he stared at the smoldered fire. "Do not fret, Naruto, they will be here shortly." The man spoke as Naruto glanced to him from the corners of his eyes with a nod. The two spiky haired males sat within the clearing, silence following the statement.

True to Pein's words, however, shortly after their arrival five other men appeared within the clearing they resided in. Their facial, body, and hair structures all varied greatly, but the four things that all had in common were the orange hair that grew from their heads, the metal rods that was pierced throughout various places on their skulls, and the beautiful greyish purple eyes that the orange haired man that had approached him wielded, and a body bag slung over each of their shoulders. Naruto quickly turned to Pein, his mouth open. His words, however, died on his lips as Pein raised his right hand with the shake of his head. "None of them are Uzumakis. They all just wield the same eyes that your Uncle does, and it will be explained why upon our arrival in Amegakure."

"Okay. Then, what about the body bags?" Naruto questioned with a furrowed brow as he pointed to the black objects in question. Pein looked at the indicated body bags before returning his rippled eyes to the only child within their small group.

"The body bags will be explained upon a later date as well." Pein responded to the question easily as the five, slight, look alike men advanced forwards. Pein reached down, grasping Naruto by his shoulder to where the boy looked up at him. "If we are going to escape out of Hi No Kuni territory before anyone notices your absence, we need to move quickly." The orange headed man spoke as he turned around, kneeling close to the ground. "Climb onto my back so that we don't have to waste time adjusting our pace to a slow walk." The blond child did as he was commanded, climbing upon the orange haired man's back, where he was held in a piggy back position. Pein glanced over his shoulder at the other men within the clearing before nodding. "Move out."

With those words spoken, the six men quickly leaped into the trees, chakra being channeled into their feet as they raced from branch to branch at break neck paces. Naruto glanced over his shoulder, past the five men that followed behind Pein, to the massive walls of Konoha. The child of the Yondaime Hokage watched as they slowly disappeared into the distance, with each second the tightened feeling in his chest slowly loosening until, finally, he felt no anger or regret at all. Turning his head forwards, Naruto watched where he was heading, never again looking back to where he had come.

~Amegakure, Two Days Later~

Naruto's head bounced slightly against the shoulder of Pein as he landed, his ninja sandals clacking loudly. The blue eyed boy lifted his head wearily, his eyes opening and closing as sleep continued to try to lull him back to unconsciousness. "Naruto, do not fall asleep. We are going to see your Uncle now, and he does not wish to prolong the wait of his meeting with you." The Orange haired man spoke over his shoulder as the young child nodded his head slowly. "Go do what you've been ordered to do." Pein spoke to the other five men as they began dispersing before he himself began walking, entering an almost invisible cave entrance.

Naruto tiredly watched the rocky walls of the cave pass by his as Pein kept his track towards his Uncle. The pair moved in relative silence for the better of five minutes before they came to a stop in front of a wooden door. Pein reached up, racking his fist against it before stepping back as it slowly crept open. From inside of the room it lead to, a blue haired woman, one of the most beautiful Naruto had encountered in his short life actually, emerged, her eyes immediately coming to him. "Is that the boy?" She questioned in a soft voice, To which Pein nodded silently. The woman's lips turned upright slightly as she held her arms out, the orange haired man that had carried him for two days straight shifting his weight over to her.

"I am sorry I will not be present for your reunion, Naruto." The orange haired man spoke as he turned away from the blue haired woman, and small child. "However, I have other matters to attend to right now." With those words, Pein rounded around a corner of the rocky cave, leaving Naruto with the blue haired woman, whom still held a smile upon her lips. Without any words, the woman turned on her hills, reentering the room and closing the door behind them.

"Nagato has waited, impatiently, a long time for this." The woman spoke as she pushed aside a set of curtains, entering a branch off from the room they were in. Inside sat a man, more than likely the one everyone had spoken as his Uncle. He was a red haired man, the color matching that of his mother's almost perfectly. The hair fell over his right eye, however, his left peered outwards, showing that he did indeed have the same eyes as the men that had brought him to Amegakure. The man was extremely malnourished, his rib cage easily seen through his pasty white skin. His lower body was hidden in a mechanical walker. The back of the man's body was pierced with long chakra receivers implanted into his back, one in each of his shoulder joints, smaller ones in his forearms and two metal-like screws under his collar bones, near his shoulder joint.

The red headed man's serene greyish purple eyes stared at him as he tilted his head before he finally spoke. "Is this my nephew?" He questioned the blue haired woman, whom nodded as she sat Naruto onto his feet, ushering him forwards as she nodded. "Thank you, Konan." The man nodded towards her as she smiled as Naruto observed Nagato with a critical eye.

"You're my Uncle?" Naruto questioned the red haired man before him. The man, in return, nodded as he tried to smile, though it was a broken one. "Well, you do look a little like my _mother_. And you do have her hair." He noted as Nagato grimaced at the word mother.

"Ah, yes, my _sister_, _Kushina_." The red haired man spat with venom. "I would be more angry with her than I am at the moment, but, if not for her, I would not have this moment here with you, Naruto." The man spoke as Naruto knitted his eyebrows together. "You have questions." Nagato stated, as Naruto's eyes met his own, almost reflecting the others. Naruto nodded before Nagato spoke again, "Then ask, and I will answer them to the best of my abilities."

"Why me?" Naruto questioned quickly as Nagato raised an eyebrow. "I mean, Pein-"

"Yahiko, Naruto. His name was once Yahiko. As a whole myself and the six that accompanied you are Pein, so, please refer to him as Yahiko." Nagato interrupted as Naruto furrowed his brow, his mind wrapping itself around the words of his uncle.

"Okay. Yahiko explained a bit of why you chose to reveal yourself to me, but I want to hear it directly from you. So, why me? Why not _Nami_?" Naruto questioned the elder Uzumaki who released a growl of annoyance at his sister's name, an act that surprised him considering his Uncle and Sister had never even come in contact with the other.

"Why? There is no reason to question why, Naruto, as you were the only logical choice in my mind. You see, Naruto, these eyes that I have, they are the third Legendary Dojutsu, the eye Kekkei Genkai that the Sharingan, Byakugan and Mokuton descended from. The Rin'negan. The eye that the creator of the Ninja world, The Sage Of Six Paths, wielded. These eyes allow you to reanimate deceased Ninja, and use them in battle. They retain their unique abilities and all of the bodies see through the others eyes. That's not all they do, however, I am not going to delve to far into the abilities today. The Rikudo passed these eyes down through the Uzumaki Clan. However, they are only accessible to the Males of the Uzumaki Clan. And even then, special circumstances must be met to awaken the eyes.

I narrowed down the surviving Uzumaki Clan member and evaluated who would be able to unlock the Rin'negan. The person I concluded to be the best candidate, was you, Naruto. That is reason one. The second reason, is that I can sympathize with the Neglect you gain from your parents. My own shirked me aside for my sister, your mother, _Kushina_. The moment that the Kyuubi was sealed into her I was doomed to be a nuisance in my parents eyes. I, of course, continued to love them, but to them, I was nothing more than a pest who shouldn't have breathed the same air as their _precious daughter_." Nagato closed his rippled eyes at this for a moment before reopening them. "Does that answer, Why, Naruto?"

"Hai, Nagato. I do have more questions though. The... Ren... Ran... Your eyes, How am _I_ supposed to get them? And how do you control bodies of other people? I don't understand. And Pei- Yahiko... Mentioned something about a group that you wanted me to be in when I got older. What's the group about?" The blond listed off on his right handed fingers as the red headed Rin'negan wielder watched his nephew with intent eyes. The Red Head lifted his head, staring at his rocky ceiling for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"The Rin'negan, Naruto. Rin- Ne- Gan." Nagato spoke, branching the single word out so that the blond child could understand how to say it. You will not get it soon. But you will get it. I will make sure of that. I control my Paths, that is what the bodies are called, through Chakra Receivers. That's these things sticking from my back. They connect the bodies using all of the 'Piercings', as you may have called them these last couple of days, back to me. And in turn, I control the bodies and share the same sight as them. It is easier to understand by using this technique, rather than explaining it, Naruto.

Yahiko is correct. I do want you to join a 'Group' as you put it, when you're older, and stronger. Much Stronger. The group is about bringing peace, Naruto. I can not explain to you the ideas of this peace nor how we hope to achieve this at the moment, as you may not understand at the moment and I do not wish to scare you away. Now, is there any other questions you want to ask me, Naruto?" The red haired man questioned his nephew, whom nodded as he held up his left index finger.

"One. When we were coming back, your bodies, or paths, or whatever were carrying body bags. What were they for?" The red headed Rin'negan user released a small smile before he looked to the curtains of his room, just as the Pein Naruto had come to know as Yahiko entered, his expressionless face still in place, almost as if carved from stone.

"That is an explanation for another time, Naruto. I am glad to have gained you on my side, here in Ame Naruto. However, I need to think for a while and you, no doubt, need to gain some rest. After all, the fear of being taken back somewhere after you've just escaped is a very scary thought, Ne? Yahiko, take Naruto to his preset room. Show him the Clothes that I had you gather for him, so he may change if he so wishes."

"Hai." The reanimated Yahiko replied as he stepped forwards, leading the small away by his shoulder. Konan watched the two males leave before turning and facing the final remaining one within the room she occupied, a smile on her face.

"It's good to see you express an emotion besides Hate and Anger again, Nagato. Perhaps Naruto will do more than just become the Heir of Pein?" She questioned the red headed Ninja, whom frowned slightly as he stared at his long time, blue haired companion.

"Konan... Do not antagonize me." The woman grinned slightly wider as she shrugged, turning on her heels as she exited through the curtain that separated Nagato's room from the one on the opposite. As the last sign of Konan disappeared, Nagato lowered his head, allowing his red hair to cast shadows over his face. The man's lips pulled into a soft smile as he stared at the place where his nephew had reside just minutes before. "Naruto... Welcome Home."

_**Ummm Well I Kinda Ripped This Chapter Off But In The Words Of The Idiot Uchiha "From Here On Its All Original**_


End file.
